


No Walking!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Po/Tigress implied, Randomness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pandas don’t walk, Tigress! We roll!” --and so Tigress found out the hard way that 'walk' (kind of) didn't exist in Pandas' dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Walking!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom; I can't resist writing this after watching KFP3. I hope you enjoy? owo
> 
> (p.s: this is unedited, so there might be grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me!)

**i.**

“Stripy baby, go around!”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

**.**

 

“No! No walk! No walk!”

 

“…”

 

Seeing Tigress’ blank stare, Po snickered. Half-yelling from his place—sitting on a chair in the middle of pond, between his cousins Dim and Sum—, Po explained, “Pandas don’t walk, Tigress! We _roll_!”

 

Tigress gave him another blank stare.

 

Half an hour later, Tigress found herself ended up lying on her back, eyes staring straight at the snowy mountain surrounding the Panda Village. With Lei Lei clapping happily on her stomach, no less. Rolling down from the top of the hill and hitting too many trees or stones were not what she expected for the meaning of ‘going around’. ‘Walking around the village to sight-seeing something’? Yes. ‘Rolling down and hitting everything in the way’? Hell no.

 

At Po’s amused laugh, she shot him a glare.

 

She was so going to put chili inside his dumplings, one day. 

* * *

**ii.**

Today’s training class was hellish, Po’s sure of that. He had been sparring with Monkey for hours since none of them gave up to each other. Now the Panda was lying on his stomach, throwing an exhausted stare that spoke of long suffering toward the stairs leading to the Village. “Oh man, why do they use stairs here…”

 

Behind him, Tigress snorted. Lei Lei wasn’t with her today. “Because we walk, Po.”

 

That caught Po dumbfounded. “Somehow, that sounds very ominous…”

 

There was a smirk, and then—

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

**.**

 

Li Shan, who was eating his eleventh bowl of noodle soup at Mr. Ping’s shop, frowned at the sound of familiar screaming. “Do you hear what I hear?”

 

Unfortunately for him, Mr. Ping was busy serving down noodle soups to hear that. Li Shan was silent for a while before resuming to his twelfth.

 

**.**

 

At the bottom of the staircase, Po found himself lying on his stomach—again—and half-beaten from rolling down all the way to bottom. It felt like repeating what happened at the Panda Village again, only with less grass and more stones.

 

Next to him, a standing Tigress smirked. “Just like what you’ve said, Po: pandas roll.”

 

Po sighed.

 

Tigress’ revenge was painful—and humiliating.

 

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
